Oden
Main= |rarity = M |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Hungry Jellyfish |fa2 = |recipe = Bamboo Stir-Fry |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 14th-16th Century |cn name = 关东煮 |personality = Warm |height = 178cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Makoto Furukawa |cvcn = |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = You're free to come to me if there's anything that you'd like to talk about. |bio = A very gentle Food Soul. He's very attentive and pays attention even to the smallest thing. He owns a shop that sells genuine oden in Sakurajima. Both he and the oden he makes has a mysterious power that can soothe people's heart. |food introduction = A dish that was invented in Edo during Edo era. It gained popularity in Asia as a traditional Japanese food. Many people find its variety of flavors and warmth effective in healing their exhaustion. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 823 |atk = 19 |def = 12 |hp = 292 |crit = 425 |critdmg = 451 |atkspd = 512 |normaltitle = Martial Arts Exhibition |normal = Deals 100％ of the Food Soul's ATK to the nearest enemy plus 36 extra damage, also puts a shield on himself that absorbs 33 damage for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Delighted Dance |energy = Deals 100％ of the Food Soul's ATK to the nearest enemy plus 193 extra damage and lowers the damage received by allies by 20% for 3 seconds. Also, removes all kind of debuffs from all allies. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = All the Rage II |skill2 = Increases the Restaurant's customer flow by 12/hour. (+6 per level) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Chef |role2-3 = Staff |title3 = Good Appetite II |skill3 = Customers get a 6% chance to eat 1 extra portion. (+1% per level) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Supervisor |role3-2 = Staff |title4 = Famous Reputation II |skill4 = Customers give 1 extra fame point at the end of their meal. (+1 per level) |unlock4 = 5 Stars |role4-1 = Supervisor |role4-2 = Staff |name = |contract = Pleased to meet you, Master Attendant. My name is Oden. I hope that with this encounter, we will be able to share some warmth with each other. |login = Welcome back. What do you want to eat? Just hang your coat there and have some rest first. |arena = The broth doesn't taste good if it gets cold, you know? |skill = Diversity isn't allowed to exist in this world. |ascend = It seems like I can make people feel even calmer now. |fatigue = I still feel like going on, but my body says that I just can't... |recovering = I'm feeling better now. Don't worry. |attack = Leave the matters outside to me and just wait inside, okay? |ko = If only my heart is... stronger... |notice = The meal's ready. Go ahead and sit down, I'm going to take out the condiments. |idle1 = When it's quiet like this, I'm reminded of what happened in the past... |idle2 = Desires and obsessions only means that you're caught in momentary emotions. No one can make it works the way they want it to be. |idle3 = There's no stall who opens at night, huh... must be because no one having trouble sleeping here. |interaction1 = What? Do you have something on your mind? How about you tell me about it? |interaction2 = Wine is panacea to all ill, they said. It's not good to drink too much, though. |interaction3 = TBA |pledge = Everything worked out as I desired. I was like a small boat drifting in the darkness. But when I first met you, I felt my heart shaking because of you. And now I understand. It was because you are the shore to anchor that I've been looking for. |intimacy1 = I like peaceful and warm daily life like this, since I don't have to always feel worked up. Though... I feel like cutting loose a bit more whenever I'm with you. |intimacy2 = You're hungry? Good thing I made these snacks then. ... Hm? How did I know, you ask? *chuckles* Rather than worrying about that, hurry have some of it! I always feel calm whenever I see you enjoying your meal. |intimacy3 = I want to know more about you. Be it about joyous things or sad things... I want to know everything that you feel. And then... I want to stay with you, forever... |victory = With this, no one have to get hurt. |defeat = I... messed up again... |feeding = Thank you... in return, how about I tell you a story? |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = * The heart (心, kokoro) he mentioned in his Knockout line refers to figurative heart (will, soul, mind, etc) and not the organ. |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills